A Scream in The Night
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: It's been 6 years since Jill's Woodsburo killing spree Sidney has moved to the small coastal town of Windy Shoals North Carolina and is living a normal life with her boyfreind Trevor until one day the phone calls start up again and some of people around town start getting killed off together with her boyfreind and some of her old Woodsburo freinds can Sidney find the new killer
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Wasup Y'all so this is my idea for a Scream 5 I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to Review and P.M me about this and all my other stories**

**A Scream in the Night**

Its been 6 years since Jill went on her Woodsburo killing spree.

Knowing that no one would be safe as long as she stayed in Woodsburo .

Sidney packed up her things and moved across the country to the small coastal town of Windy Shoals North Carolina.

She has lived in Windy Shoals for 9 months.

Where she has settled into a normal life with her new boyfriend Trevor Richardson The local sheriff.

It has been a pretty normal day for Sidney but with it getting close to Halloween she can't help but be on edge.

She is in the kitchen fixing dinner when she hears the door open.

She walks into the living room and notices that the front door is hanging wide open.

"Trevor is that you?" She calls out nervously

There is no awnser so she walks back into the kitchen and pulls a pistol from one of the drawers.

She loads it and walks over to the front door.

She walks outside and doesn't notice anything unusual.

Suddenly she hears footsteps behind her.

So she whirls around pointing her gun directly at the footsteps.

"Whoa Sid it's me" Trevor says surprised at the gun pointed in his face.

She lowers the gun.

"Sorry its just that it's getting close to Halloween and I'm just feeling a little uneasy."

She sits the gun down on a nearby table.

I know its been tough for you but you gotta relax ok." He says a calm soothing tone in his voice

"Your 1,000 miles away from Woodsburo and besides no one is gonna hurt you because they'll have to get past me first."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Your right I should just relax." She smiles and then kisses him

"So what's for supper." He ask his deep southern accent wrapping around his words.

"Well I decided to fix..."

Suddenly the phone rings

"I'll get it" She says as she picks up the phone.

"Hello Sidney" The deep voice on the other end of the line says.

**So that's the first chapter I hope Y'all enjoyed it more coming soon please Review, P.M me and tell me what you think your thoughts and feelings on my stories are much appreciated**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

**Hey wasup Y'all I'm a little disapointed by the amount of view on Scream in The Night but I at least have one follower thanks Lulllaby for all your support and I am glad you are liking the story so this next chapter is dedicated to you**

Chapter 2 The Phone Call

"I'll get it" She says as she picks up the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hello Sidney" The deep voice on the other end of the line says

"Hello asshole" Sidney says slightly irritated by the fact that yet another teenage idiot had somehow gotten her new phone number.

"Ok look here's the thing I know it's getting close to Halloween and I know you and your freinds are just trying to be funny and have a little fun so if you hang up now I won't have press charges for harassment." She says the irritation having never left her voice

"Oh come on Sidney I'm having fun and besides I know sheriff Trevor is in your kitchen." He says chuckling evily.

She lowers the phone and looks over at Trevor."

"Ghost Face is one the phone and he can see us right now." She says fear and nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry just keep him on the phone the phone and I'll go check the backyard and see if I can see anything." He says calmly

"Trevor please be careful" She says slightly fearful that once he walks out the back door he might not come back.

"Don't worry Sid I'll be fine." He smiles reassuringly and gives her a quick kiss before quietly sneaking out the back door.

She picks the phone up and begins to talk again.

"So what do you want this time?" She asks curiously

"Oh I just want to play a little game with you and sheriff Trevor." He says mysteriously

"And what kind of game would that be?" She asks curiosity having never left her voices

"Oh it's a great little detective game that I'm sure you'll both love called Guess who's going to die next! He says laughing even harder now

She drops the phone and rushes outside.

"Trevor! Trevor!" She calls out in a frightened panic

She hears the noise of leaves crunching and looks over to the side of the house to notice Trevor walking towards her a concerned look on his face.

She runs into his arms.

"I can't believe this is happening again." She says tears flowing down her face

"It's Ok Sid you got me now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispers in a comforting tone he kisses her forehead while she cries into his black t-shirt.

**So that's the end of the second chapter Sid got a phone call from yet another Ghost Face who challenged her and Trevor to a little Detective game can they stop him before the body count really rises also will Trevor and Sidney's relationship be able to handle the stress of yet another killer.**

**Bonus Question 1- Do you think any of Sid's Woodsburo friends will come to NC to help with catching the new Ghost Face?**

**Bonus Question 2- Do you think Sidney and Trevor's relationship can handle the stress of the new Ghost Face's attacks?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	3. Chapter 3 Game Time

**Hey wasup Y'all for those of you out their reading this I know it has been a while but I am finally back with another Chapter of A Scream in The Night now this next chapter is a kill scene so please let me know what you think I have trouble writing these so its real important to me that I get this right for y'all so let me know what you think**

Chapter 3 Game Time

**Later that night**

Tye Walters and his 2 friends George and Alan are sitting on the couch in his living room watching a football game.

"He just broke the tackle he's got open feild he down the sideline and touchdown UNC!" Tye cheers excitedly

Suddenly the phone rings.

Tye picks it up.

"Walter's residence"

"Tye its me Luke"

"Oh hey wasup man where are you?"

"Your missing a great game."

"I'm right outside I got the beer and I bought alot."

"So get your lazy asses out here and help me unload it." He says a joking tone in his voice

"Sure dude Alan and I will be right out."

"So Luke bring the beer?" George asks curiosly

"Yeah he's right outside he got alot to he wants us to come outside and help him bring it in."

"Cool lets hurry up then while the games on commercial."

"Alan and I'll go you stay here and holler if the game changes."

"Alright y'all hurry up though."

"You got it."

We'll be right back."

So the two walk out front and over to the new silver Caddillac now parked in the driveway.

"Man I can't believe it Lukes dad must have gotten that promotion."

"Yeah just look at this sweet ride." Tye says rubbing his hands across the hood

"Hey where do you think Luke is anway?" Alan asks curiously

"He's probley next door flirting with Rachael Adams" Tye says jokingly

"Yeah he's like a love sick puppy I wish he would just ask her out all ready."

"Hey guys you miss me?" A familiar voice calls out from behind them

"Dude where have you..." Alan's words are cut of by a stab to the back he falls to the ground coughing blood.

Tye turns around just in time for Ghost Face to slash him across the throat he falls to the ground clutching his throat blood on his hands.

"Didn't you guys know that drinking is bad for your health" He says laughing evily

**Meanwhile back inside**

George is watching the game when the phone rings.

He picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello George" Says the deep voice on the other end of the line

"Tye man quiet fooling around and get your ass back inside your missing the game." He says seriously

"Oh thats alright I'm not worrried about the game on TV I want to play a little game of my own." The voice says chuckling evily

"What kind of game?" George asks nervously

"Oh its a fun little game called guess which door you left unlocked."

So George gets up and walks out onto the front porch.

"Ya'll this ain't funny so just come on out and scare me or whatever so we can get back to the game."

Suddenly Ghost Face appears behind him and stabs him in the shoulder.

George turns to see the killer and runs off the front porch he runs over to his car in the driveway jumping over the bodies of his dead freinds.

He gets in the car and fumbles trying to get his keys in the ignition.

He finally gets the car cranked and is about to pull out of the drive when Ghost Face appears in the backseat and stabs him in the back of the head.

He pulls the knife out and George's head falls forward onto the steering wheel.

"Looks like this game is over and the home team lost." Ghost Face says chuckling evily again as he exits the car

**So their is my first kill scene tell me what y'all think good bad horrible just let me know and if you think you can write a better one using the same characters send it to me and I will consider replacing mine with yours more good Sidney Travis stuff coming up as well as a surprise appearence of someone you know well from Scream 4 as we'll as Dewey and Gale**

**Until Next Time**

Clark Luthor 322


End file.
